1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a connecting structure of a front apron and a cowl.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-013068 (JP 2008-013068 A) discloses a fastening structure of an apron upper member. In this related art, the apron upper member, which provides a part of a front portion of a vehicle body, and a cowl, are fastened to each other with a connecting member, so that a load is effectively transmitted via the connecting member between the apron upper member and the cowl.
However, in the related art, a suspension tower is joined to the inner side of the apron upper member as viewed in the vehicle width direction; therefore, if an upper wall portion of the suspension tower moves in the vertical direction, due to an upward load from a suspension, during running of the vehicle, the cowl may be elastically deformed via the apron upper member and the connecting member.